SL-8
}} The SL-8 is a German Designated Marksman Rifle variant of the G36 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 38, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch SL-8 is a semi-automatic variant of the G36 rifle, intended for the civilian market. Changes includes the removal of a threaded muzzle, the pistol grip being switched for a thumbhole stock, the receiver being modified to prevent the attachment of a folding stock, and a heavier barrel. When imported into the United States, Heckler & Koch heavily modified the SL-8, such as removing the ability for the rifle to take double stacked magazines, so it can fit the requirements of the 1994 Assault Weapons Ban. The SL-8 was known to be easily modified to accept regular G36 magazines and be converted to fully automatic fire, so new civilian versions of the G36 were made called the HK243 in Europe, and the HK293 in the United States, with most models of the SL-8 being discontinued by Heckler & Koch. In-Game General Information The SL-8, at first glance, performs much like a lower damage SKS, however, there are some differences. Most noticeable is the faster maximum firerate; more than 200 RPM above the SKS, along with 40 more rounds in reserve. Otherwise, both guns are relatively similar, with the SL-8 having a slightly quicker reload and slightly less recoil than the SKS. Furthermore, the SL-8 is on the higher end of DMR magazine capacity, with a 20-round magazine, a relatively high muzzle velocity. Usage & Tactics The SL-8 is suited for use at medium range, with a low amount of recoil to allow sustained fire. With a two-shot kill (2SK) to the head within its minimum range, and a maximum of a 4SK at all ranges, the SL-8 can kill very quickly, especially considering its high rate of fire (RoF). The high muzzle velocity does allow sniping at range (with a 3SK to the head), however, it can be difficult to eliminate the target before they flee. Attachment-wise, the SL-8 comes default with a 2.0x pair of iron sights, however, nearly all optic attachments suit. Similarly, the Suppressor for high amounts of weapon suppression, or the ARS Suppressor to maintain the 2SK to the head are both useful, as well as the Compensator to almost completely negate side-to-side recoil. Conclusion Coming soon. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF—second best in-class. * Clear iron sights. * High ammunition reserve amount. * Common ammunition type. * Good muzzle velocity. * Low-moderate recoil. * Hensoldt 3x Sight unlocked by default. Cons: * Lowest damage in-class. * Below average range for its class. *Slow recoil recovery speed - inaccurate when fired quickly. *Lowest penetration depth in-class. Trivia * The in-game variant of the SL-8 seems to be based on the SL8-5, as denoted by the long accessory rail and the ability to take double-stack magazines. * There is a red StyLiS Studios logo on the thumbhole stock, replacing the H&K logo that would go there. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:G36 Family